stevenuniversofandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Tema de Encerramento
O Tema de Encerramento é o tema tocado após um episódio acabar. Na 1ª Temporada, o tema tinha somente uma versão, só que a partir de "O Hóspede" começou a ganhar variações e em "Libertador" ganhou uma letra. Na versão brasileira, a música se chama Amar como você. Na versão original, ganha o nome de Love Like You. Durante os créditos de "Pesadelo Hospitalar", o tema ganhou uma nova letra e esta é intitulada No Bem Chegarei'' .'' A partir dos créditos de "Steven Voador", o tema foi substituído por Te Adoro. O tema foi substituído para Bom Pra Você em "Sozinhos no Mar". Em "Bismuto", o tema usado foi Esperando Até o Fim. Em "Na Bolha" o tema foi tocado todo pela primeira vez dentro do episódio, após Steven ser salvo do espaço por Pérola, Garnet e Ametista. Variações Aqui estão as 24 versões atuais da música incluindo a melodia, instrumental e letras: *1ª Versão: Clássico (Apenas piano). *2ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "A Mochila Cheeseburger"). *3ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel + Contrabaixo (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Tigre Milionário"). *4ª Versão: Clássico + Glockenspiel + Contrabaixo + Tambores (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Negociando Com o Cebola"). *5ª Versão: Clássico + Violão (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Um Dia na Praia" e "A Vítima da Pegadinha"). *6ª Versão: Piano + Violão + Contrabaixo (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "O Hóspede", e também no fim de "Leão 3"). Esta variação tem o mesmot tempo e acorde da versão original, mas há uma melodia diferente. *7ª Versão: Piano + Contrabaixo + Tambores (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Steven Melancia"). Esta variação centra-se principalmente na percussão com uma nova melodia. *8ª Versão: Violão Elétrico com uma nova melodia (Tocado pela primeira vez no fim de "Previsão do Tempo: Inverno"). *9ª Versão: Violão Elétrico com uma nova melodia (Esta versão foi tocado apenas uma vez, no fim de "A Mensagem"). O final desta versão desvanece-se a estática no final, prenunciando a chegada das Gems do Planeta Natal em "O Retorno". *10ª Versão: Estática. Continuando o prenúncio da chegada das Gems do Planeta Natal, como a última versão fez. Esta é a única versão que não tem uma música, apenas estática (Tocada pela primeira e única vez no fim de "Poder Político"). *A 11ª Versão é a continuação da estática com fragmentos distorcidos da voz de Rebecca Sugar da seguinte 12ª Versão (a versão só pode ser ouvida nos créditos de "O Retorno"). *A 12ª Versão se trata dos acordes originais e linha básica com adição da voz de Rebecca Sugar, onde ela canta a música Amar como Você (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Libertador"). *13ª Versão (Uncle Like You): tem mais sons de sintetizador e tecno. Isso ocorre para a variação soar como a música tema de ''Titio Avô (Tocado apenas no crossover de Titio Avô e Steven Universo, "Diga, Tio"). *A 14ª Versão é uma desvaneiada "segunda parte" para a versão 12, chegando diretamente após o "Você", que é lento e um pouco distorcido (Tocado pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Peça Ajuda"). *A 15ª Versão é uma canção lírica com uma melodia diferente da original e com novas letras, intitulada ''Nothing Like You (Tradução brasileira: No Bem Chegarei; tradução literal: Nada Como Você), sendo mais rápida (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Pesadelo Hospitalar"). *A 16ª Versão é um violão acústico sinistro, assustador e com ruídos de insetos. Quando esta versão é tocado, o fundo não é o Templo do Cristal (Tocada pela primeira vez em "De Volta ao Celeiro"). *A 17ª Versão é uma continuação de "No Bem Chegarei", com a mesma melodia e letra diferente, intitulada Adoro Você (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Steven Voador"). *A 18ª Versão é um novo verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada Bom Pra Você (Tocada pela primeira vez nos créditos de "Sozinhos no Mar"). *A 19ª Versão é o penúltimo verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada Esperando Até o Fim''' e é tocada no fim de "Bismuto". Em "Beta", uma versão curta desta versão é tocada, a partir do "I could even learn...". *A 20ª Versão é o último verso de "Amar como Você", intitulada '''Love me Like You, e é tocada no fim de "Na Bolha". *A 21ª Versão carece de qualquer música, em vez disso, é constituída pelos sons de ondas quebrando e o barulho das roupas de Steven balançando no vento (Tocada pela primeira vez em "A Menina do Jardim de Infância"). *A 22ª Versão tem estranhos sinos discordantes que não são nada musicais. Não tem letras (Tocada pela primeira vez em "Educação de Consciência"). *A 23ª Versão é uma versão que não é uma música original de Steven Universo, mas sim uma continuação de Fifteen Minutes de Mike Krol (Tocada pela primeira vez em "Last One Out of Beach City"). *A 24ª versão apresenta os mesmos estranhos sinos descordantes de "Educação de Consciência", mas, desta vez, é adicionada mais uma parte (Tocada pela primeira vez em Gem Harvest). Letra Amar como Você Original= If I could begin to be, Half of what you think of me, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love. When I see the way you act, Wondering when I'm coming back, I could do about anything, I could even learn how to love like you. |-| Traduzida= Se eu pudesse um dia ser Só metade do que vê Eu faria de tudo e até Eu aprenderia a amar Quando vejo por onde foi Meu retorno a desejar Eu faria de tudo e até Eu aprenderia a amar também No Bem Chegarei Original= I always thought, I might be bad, Now I'm sure that it's true, 'cause I think you're so good, And I'm nothing like you. |-| Traduzida= Sempre pensei que era ruim Mas é certo, eu já sei Que você é tão do bem E no bem chegarei Te Adoro Original= Look at you go I just adore you I wish that I knew What makes you think I'm so special |-| Traduzida= Vejo você Como eu te adoro Queria saber Por quê acha que eu sou tão especial Bom Pra Você Original= If I could begin to do Something that does right by you I would do about anything I would even learn how to love |-| Traduzida= Se eu pudesse, enfim fazer, Algo que é bom pra você Eu faria de tudo e até Eu aprenderia a amar Esperando Até o Fim Original= When I see the way you look Shaken by how long it took I could do about anything I could even learn how to love like you Love like you... |-| Traduzida= Ao te ver tremendo assim Esperando até o fim Eu faria de tudo e até Eu aprenderia a amar também Como você... Amar Também Original= Love me like you |-| Traduzida= Me amar como você Curiosidades *Uma versão do Tema de Encerramento com uma longa versão de piano pode ser ouvida em outra música, "Love Like You (The Ocean Returns)", escrita por Aivi & Surasshu. *Na San Diego Comic-Con 2016, Rebecca Sugar cantou a música completa pela primeira vez em público. *O tema foi tocado no episódio "Na Bolha", sendo a primeira vez que não foi tocado nos créditos. **Na versão dublada, a letra sofreu algumas modificações das letras apresentadas nos outros créditos. **Na dublagem brasileira, o narrador dá os créditos de dublagem no áudio da canção no encerramento. en:Ending Theme Categoria:Músicas Categoria:A a Z